


There's Only You

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Minor Character Death, Stalking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Adrian Chase considers himself to be an average Joe. He’s a lawyer. Nothing fancy. He does his job and he does it well. He tends to avoid most social interactions outside of work because people are disappointing. Except for her. Felicity Smoak. She’s stunning. She’s smart. She’s… everything he’s ever wanted and more. He’s obsessed. He can’t seem to get a hold of himself. His obsession takes control. It twists into something evil until everything around him turns to darkness.Disclaimer:This is not a romantic fic. It will feature a relationship between Adrian and Felicity, with side mentions of Felicity/Cooper but none of the relationships are going to be seen in a romantic and “shippable” light. This is about a stalker and his twisted desires. This is about a woman who overcomes the darkness and fights for her freedom. There will be stalking, various kinds of violence, and death.If you do not like it. Do not read it.





	There's Only You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mineisadrywit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mineisadrywit/gifts).



> I am well aware that this is a controversial fic but it is something that I wanted to do. It is inspired by the show "You" on Netflix. It is dark and obviously not a very happy fic but if you stick with it, it will be worth it. I promise.

He sat in a quiet coffee shop. Every table full. People with their overpriced lattes and their computers. Hipsters and people who need to be seen writing their novels. They aren’t real authors if they aren’t seen doing it, right? He rolled his eyes and focused on his Tech Today magazine and his own coffee. Black, nothing special. It was an average day. A boring day in fact.

Until she walked in.

The bell jingled on the door and he glanced toward it, expecting another business person like himself or another “author.” Instead, he found himself looking at one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

His eyes moved over her slowly, taking in every inch of her being. She wore a bright blue dress, bright enough to call attention to her, but it covered her arms and thighs. Tease. She had a smile on her face. A smile which said, _“I’m kind. I’m sweet. I’m worth your time.”_ Innocent. The glasses on her face only added to her innocence. Something inside of Adrian stirred. He must speak to her.

His eyes stayed on her over the magazine. She stood at the counter, giving him a good look at her luscious backside.

“I’ll have a dark brew, not too much cream and three sugars.”

She had a good coffee order too.

When she had her coffee, she turned to find a place to sit, only to look around at the cafe with a disappointed frown. He didn’t like that frown. This was a woman who should always be happy and cared for.

“Miss,” he said sweetly, “If you don’t mind you may sit with me.”

She eyed him and then the magazine in his hands. “Oh, you’re reading the new issue of Tech Today! I have that sitting on my coffee table at home. I haven’t had a chance to flip through it yet.”

She was enchanting.

She slid into the chair across from him. “Felicity and thank you for sharing your table.”

A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. He took in her features now that she was closer. Her eyes were a stunning sky blue. Her lips plump and pouty painted bright pink.

“Adrian.” He set the magazine down and gave her a warm smile.

“So, you’re interested in tech?” She tapped the magazine and sipped her coffee.

“I’m a lawyer for a tech company.”

Her eyes widened. “Which one?”

“Kord Industries. They’re building a location here in Boston.”

“That’s amazing.” Her eyes sparkled with genuine excitement. “I’m studying computer science at MIT.”

And she was incredibly intelligent. Adrian’s heart leaped in his chest.

“You’re incredible,” he accidentally let slip.

Felicity laughed. “Me? Not anymore incredible than anyone around here.”

“These people?” he scoffed. “Most people are disappointing.”

She glanced around.

“They’re all the same. Their expensive coffee, their computers, and Dan Brown novels. They live mundane lives.”

“That does sound disappointing.”

“But sometimes they surprise you.” He met her gaze.

She smiled and shook her head. “You’re too kind.” Felicity took another drink of her coffee. “Well, I better get going. This has been really nice but I have homework to get back to.”

“Alright.”

He watched her leave. Disappointment flooded his system. This couldn’t be over. It wouldn’t be. He picked up his things and headed back home.

With his laptop in hand, he quickly typed in her first name and MIT. The first thing that came up in his search was an article about a brilliant student winning a full ride scholarship to MIT.

_Felicity Smoak._

Adrian licked his lips. Now that he had her full name this would be easy. Her social media fell into his lap. Pictures upon pictures. Blog posts and status updates. Her name and address plastered in the white pages. Only her phone number was blocked from his reach. It didn’t matter. He had more than he knew what to do with.

Adrian spent hours scanning her pictures. The photos she posted didn’t seem like her. As if she were living two different lives. This life where she was smart and studious. And this other life online where she partied with her friends, wore different kinds of clothing and put herself out there for the world to see. Who was this other Felicity? Why was she trying to pretend to be someone else?

Adrian slipped out of his apartment that night and walked down the street. Boston was never quiet but that was fine. It made it easy to blend it with the other night owls.

He found himself outside of her apartment building. She had a ground floor apartment. Her curtains were open, leaving her living room open to the city street. Naive. Oh so naive. She sat on her couch, her hair in a messy bun. Gone was the dress she wore earlier and in its place were downright adorable pajamas. He wished he was closer. But he stayed where he was across the street.

A man stopped in front of Felicity’s apartment. He grabbed something off the sidewalk and chucked it at her window.

“What the fuck is this?” Adrian whispered.

Felicity opened the window. “Go home, Cooper.”

“No, let me inside!”

“No, go away!”

“It’ll be different this time!”

“Tell him to leave, Felicity,” Adrian glared at this Cooper.

“Five minutes.”

Cooper pumped his fist and jogged up the steps.

“Isn’t this an interesting development.”

Felicity closed the window. Adrian watched them. They argued for a while. He thought Cooper would leave but he didn’t. It ended exactly how Adrian didn’t want it to. He clenched his jaw and turned away from the scene. It was clear that Felicity was smart but made poor decisions.

Extremely poor decisions.

He could help her with that. Adrian could make her life better. He could help her rid herself of the horrible people in her life. It would be easy. Too easy.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
